thegreatmousedetective2fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2: Sea scent
Chapter 2: Sea Scents of The Open Clearing (Warning, the claiming of frank sinatra's song is not mine, never will be or has) Chapter 3 At the docks, Toby stops and Basil jumps off of Toby, Melanie clears her throat trying to Basil to catch her, and Basil did. "Well Ms. Melanie, lets go." Basil said as he lets go her and Dawson is blown off by Toby's sniff, causing Basil and Melanie to fall on each other, Melanie asked "Oh sorry, so where's are ride?" Melanie gets up and Basil shouts "Toby sit!" Toby stares, Basil reapets "Toby Sit!" "Sit Toby." Melanie said as Toby sits down. "All passengers to Paris France, all board!" a conductor shouts twice, The three mice ran towards the ship, but it leaves and Melanie gasps "We missed the boat, how are getting to Paris now?" "Can I fly in?" a nearby seagull shouts, Dawson asked "Are you going to give us a ride to Paris?" "I was heading there too, but I don't know it is, do you where it is?" The Seagull asks and Basil points to the south and said "Just mile off the coast of England and south from here, when you this, The Effiel Tower!" "That's what the pointy tower is there for? The Seagull asked, Basil shook his head and jumped the seagull's back, Melanie and Dawson jump on, but Melanie slips and almost falls until Basil grabs her arms with a confused look on Melanie's face. "Shall we head off?" Basil said with a grin on his face and Seagull flew off the ground into the sky. The sun was going down and seagull thought maybe Basil and Melanie need help on their relationship, so he starts by singing *''Come fly with me lets fly, lets fly away'' If you can use some exotic booze There's a bar in far bombay Come fly with me lets fly, lets fly away Come fly with me lets float down to Peru in Ilamaland, There's a one man-band and he'll toot his flute for you it's perfect for a flying honeymoon they say Come fly with me lets fly, lets fly away Once I get you up there where the air is rarified We'll just glide, starry eye Once I get you up there, I'll be holding you so near (Basil and Melanie at each other and then look away) You may hear angels cheer 'cause we're together Weather-wise it's such a lovely day Just say the word and we'll beat the birds Down to Ac apulco Bay It's perfect for flying honeymoon they say come fly with me lets fly lets fly away *No singing, but music* (Basil looks at Melanie and how the moon light shines on her) Once I get you up there where the air is rarified We'll just glide, starry eye Once I get you up, I'll be holding you so near You may hear angels cheer cause we're together Weather-wise it's such a lovely day you say the word and will beat the birds Down to Ac apulco bay it's perfect for a flying honeymoon they say come fly with me lets fly, lets fly pack up lets fly away! Dawson sees Basil looking at Melanie while looks at the sea down below her and doesn't notice Basil staring, Dawson sighs as Seagull shouts "Land ho, Paris France, here we come!" "There's the Effiel Tower, stop there mr. seagull." Melanie states while she points to the Effiel Tower, the seagull flys to the right side pushing Melanie to Basil, but the seagull did it for reasons. "Well, this is where I say goodnight to you three mice, see ya!" The Seagull shouts as he flys off into the sky so far, you couldn't see him. "Well, I see the sights from over there and you two can watch here." Dawson said before walking to the other side of the tower. The Two mice just stood there and Melanie looked up at Basil and realized he had no family or any parents at all.